Secrets of burning desire
by norkito
Summary: Spoilers for Deathly Hallows. I'm not a Drarry fan. I wrote this for a friend that is. It's just Harry and Draco sharing a moment. It's a one off but I like to think of it as a two off if you know what I mean.


The curt nod Draco gave Harry was the only thing he felt he could do without letting the world know the secret that burned in his heart for the past 19 years. When Harry saved Draco from the cursed fire, Draco fell madly in love with his hero. He remembered screaming get to the door, the feeling of Harry's back as he pressed against him while riding the broomstick. Although, Draco thought with a laugh, it wasn't the broomstick he normally thought of in connection with Harry.

SEVENTEEN YEARS EARLIER

It was a mild June night as Draco Malfoy walked along a cliff near Malfoy manner. His parents had left on what was going to be a year long holiday. Narcissa hadn't been the same since the Malfoy fall from grace three years earlier. The physiological torture Voldermort forced on them when he decided they couldn't do anything right. Draco was happy his parents were going away. Maybe they'd finally get back to their former glory.

Draco ran a hand through his luxuriously thick, blonde hair. He felt like he should throw some kind of party at the manner, like that was what was expected of him. But Draco no longer felt like doing what was expected on the average 19-year-old. He felt like curling up on a chair in front of a fire and reading or maybe writing, he had taken to writing stories lately. Draco had walked a very long way when, all of a sudden Harry Potter appeared on the path in front of him.

"Oh, I ended up in the wrong place again. This always happens when I've been drinking" said Harry to himself.

A very startled Draco shouted "Potter!"

Harry looked around for the voice and saw Draco. He didn't glare as he might have only three short years ago. But, he had learned in that time that Draco wasn't as evil as he seemed, only misguided.

"Oh, hello Draco, could you possibly tell me where I am"

"You're right by Malfoy Manner," Draco said as an idea struck him. "If you're going somewhere come in and go by Floo. That way you won't end up in the wrong place."

"Thanks, I will."

Draco and Harry began the long walk back to the manner. As they walked they spoke of what had happened in the two years since they'd last seen each other. Harry was about to become engaged to Ginny Weasley, he was seeker on the Hollyhead Harpies and living in his rebuilt home in Godric's Hollow.

"I can honestly say I haven't done a whole lot of anything since we last saw each other. I haven't wanted to and my parents have needed me at home. They're off now though, father thought it best that mother take a holiday some where warm and tropical" said Draco. "She hasn't been doing well. Not since, well, you know since the battle. Harry, I really have to thank you. If it weren't for you I'd be dead right now." Draco flushed remembering the terror that filled his heart as the flames clawed ever closer. That moment in the fire, he realized he didn't have any friends but the people he hated the most were the ones he could count on.

When they reached, Malfoy Manner Draco appealed to Harry to stay and have a drink. Harry agreed that would be a good thing.

"I never properly thanked you. It's all well and good to say 'thanks Harry job well done back there' but it's not enough. Harry, I want to show you how thankful I am."

Draco leaned over Harry and pulled his robes away from him. Draco felt excited as he realized Harry wasn't wearing anything under his robe. 'Harry Jr.' was lying there before his very eyes! Draco looked Harry in the eye and said, "I won't do this if you're not comfortable with it."

Harry coughed a nervous little cough and told Draco he could go ahead.

Draco bent further over Harry and began stroking his cock with a finger. Jr. responded to this attention by becoming harder. Draco was over-joyed with his ability to give Harry pleasure. He began licking and caressing Harry's magical wand with his tongue. Harry moaned in pleasure. Harry's pelvis was thrusting involuntarily. Draco slipped Jr. into his mouth as Harry thrust faster and faster. Draco began humming as Harry let out a wild primal sound of enjoyment.

"Harry, we really should stop," said Draco sitting up. He was beginning to feel like he shouldn't have started this, Harry was engaged after all.

"Draco if we stop now I'll never save your life again, now get back here!"

Harry grabbed Draco and made him get on his knees.

"I'm thanking you now Malfoy. You made me work very hard all my years at Hogwarts. Without you I wouldn't be half the man I am today."

Harry thrust his erect penis into Draco eliciting screams of pleasure from the former.

Harry and Draco moved together in the rhythm of their beating hearts. As they rocked towards the sea of ecstasy, they were sad. This was the only time Harry and Draco would ever be together.

Draco called out as he writhed in pleasure sitting on Harry's wand. Harry followed moaning and panting at the pleasure he and Draco just shared.

"Harry this is it isn't it? We won't ever acknowledge this will we?" Said Draco trying to catch his breath.

"No, I'm getting engaged in a week, we'll just pretend this didn't happen. It will be a dream. Besides, I'm pretty damn drunk as it is. No one likes you. You just took advantage of me pretty boy."

"Harry you've always been an ass and that won't change will it?"

Harry laughed, put his clothes back on and walked away. Draco remained where he was on the floor. He heard Harry enter the fireplace. When he was sure Harry was gone Draco cried. He cried remembering what happened to his family years ago, he cried remembering how he had no friends. Draco cried for everything in his life he couldn't control and didn't understand. He hoped one day he would forget about this moment, the moment he had humiliated himself with the boy who lived twice. It was this moment Draco realized he was going to go out in the world as a writer, find a wife and become a father. He could teach his children not to make the same mistakes he did. He could teach them not to fall into the thoughts of their minds, to avoid secrets of burning desires.


End file.
